The invention relates generally to a lock, and more specifically, to a lock assembly for securing an enclosure containing communications equipment.
In communications networks, such as telephone or cable television systems, various equipment is located in the field near the subscriber. This equipment is often housed within enclosures, such as pedestals. Pedestals are usually tubular shaped enclosures that are extend from the ground. Pedestals typically include a lock to preventing unauthorized access to the equipment housed within the pedestal.
The lock of a pedestal typically includes a bolt that rotates a latch. The bolt typically has a frustoconical head having a groove therein with a particular shape or pattern. A wrench having a protrusion corresponding to the pattern can be mated with the pattern in the head of the bolt to allow the bolt to be turned with the wrench to open the latch. The pattern in the head of the bolt prevents persons except those who possess the special wrench, such as a technician from a service provider, from opening the lock to access the equipment within the pedestal.
Different service providers often require different patterns for the bolt heads. The inventors of the present invention are aware of at least 13 different bolt head patterns used by various service providers. Although the bolt head patterns may differ, the other structural elements of the lock may remain the same. Manufacturing and assembling the lock with many different types of bolts adds undesirable complexity and expense to the manufacturing and assembly processes. Therefore, it would be advantageous to be able to make a lock that does not include the bolt, but that allows a bolt having a particular head pattern to be installed later, such as by the different service providers. This would allow the lock to be manufactured and assembled without having to install different bolts for each different service provider.
Unfortunately, assembling the lock without the bolt has drawbacks. Typically, locks include at least two parts which are connected by the bolt. If the bolt is removed, the two parts do not remain attached. This makes installation of the bolt at a later time much more difficult because the lock must essentially be reassembled to allow the bolt to be installed. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a lock that can be manufactured and assembled without a bolt and yet have the different parts of the lock remain intact such that a bolt having the desired head pattern can be inserted into the lock at a later time.
The present invention is directed to a lock assembly having a mounting plate and a latch member that is held in position against the mounting plate by tabs extending from the mounting plate. The mounting plate has at least two upwardly-extending tabs for connecting the latch member to the mounting member without a bolt, which can be inserted through aligned apertures in the mounting plate and latch member at a later time. Preferably, each tab has a first portion that extends upwardly a certain distance from the mounting plate, and a second portion that extends from the vertical portion. Preferably, the second portions of the tabs extend in opposite directions.
During assembly of the lock assembly, a back portion of the latch member is placed on the mounting plate such that a first tab extends through an aperture in the back portion of the latch member and such that a second tab is located adjacent to a notch in the back portion of the latch member. The position of the latch member is then adjusted so that a part of the back portion of the latch member is slid under the second portion of each tab. In this manner, the tabs hold the back portion of the latch member against the mounting plate without the need for the bolt.
The present invention is advantageous because it allows the lock assembly to be assembled such that a desired bolt, having one of many different head patterns, can be quickly and easily installed at a later time by simply inserting the shaft of the bolt through apertures which are in proper alignment because the latch member is held in the proper position against the mounting member by the tabs. In this manner, no reassembly of the locking assembly is required to install the bolt at a later time.